Arena
Basic Info *Each arena season starts few days after new month has started and last till end of the month *You can battle as many players per day as you want. *Attack team consists of 1 guardian and 4 maidens of your choice. *Defense team consists of 1 guardian and 5 maidens of your choice. *Match time is 99 seconds. *When attacking, the enemy team is always lead by AI. *Defense team can not respawn, but their Guardian gains a level bonus (up to +10). The formula is 10x Average(Your maidens levels)/MaxLevel *Attack team can respawn. *Guardians can be romanced when reached specific lvl. Romance level 1 at Guardian level 3; Romance 2 at Guardian level 5; and Romance 3 at Guardian level 10. *Except for the initially selected primary guardian which starts at level 2, all other available guardians begin at 0 points and level 0. The guardian will become available for use in the arena when it is advanced 35 points to become a level 1 guardian. Division Guardians LvL up Table To get Guardians you first need 35 Shards. Each Guardian has it's own shards. Shop Every 24 hours the guardians in the shop (found under the 'Arena' tab) are rotated and the price to advance the two available guardians is also reset to 10 arena tickets to advance the guardian by 1 point. The cost to advance each point rises exponentially, with the first point costing 10 tickets, the second 20 tickets, the third 50 tickets, etc. It is an efficient use of tickets to advance each of the two available guardians daily to take advantage of this initial lower cost. It is cheaper to advance the maidens daily using these single points (purchasing five points for 10, 20, 50, 80, 110 tickets each, total 270 tickets, yields an average cost of 54 tickets/point) than by purchasing 'Guardian Shards' which cost 10,000 tickets and raise three random available maidens by a small number of points (approximately 3-10 points each, or approximately a 500 ticket cost/point). Three pieces of each: Legendary (80,000-100,000 tickets), Epic (30,000 tickets) and Rare (5000 tickets) equipment are available in the shop on the Arena tab. These are rotated every 7 days to new items. It makes sense to save tickets until a particularly desirable (chest and weapon pieces are often more powerful items than other slots) item becomes available. End of season rewards offer one of the best paths to get powerful rare equipment. You can hold your tickets until you find a piece of equipment to fill a slot that you particularly need or want and not be at the mercy of waiting for random gachas. Defensive strategy Because the defense team does not respawn, one effective strategy is to bum-rush the offense using all maidens and quickly overwhelm the offensive team and kill the guardian before the offense can respawn and regain the advantage. This strategy works best with quick maidens with high DPS. Balance your maiden placement so that your front lines are backed by maids that can effectively attack the elemental maids likely to attack your front ranks. For example, if using Beatrix in the front, realize that being a nature maid, the enemy is likely to attack her with fire maidens, and so have her backed up by water maids. An alternative is to use a fast melee maiden like Suzume to solo rush up one side of a two-prong map, while the rest of the team advances on the other side. If Suzume is unnoticed, she may be able to take out the attacker's Guardian, or else the offense is split and may be easier to defeat that way. Offensive strategy Generally going more for ranged maidens is typical at higher levels of Arena, however 1 or perhaps 2 melee maidens works for lower to middle levels. It is, as always, highly dependent on gear and the specific maiden. Against guardians, the trickiest to go up against can be Penelope, however, Penny has a 'tell' of raising its arms before using its power. If you have only one melee maiden on offense, you want to have the melee maiden on the top or bottom, turning Penny to face them, and your ranged maidens on the opposite side to avoid the attack. When Penny's arms raise, pick up the melee maiden, then drop her when the attack is done. If you have two or more melee maidens, only one can be saved, the others will die. As a general rule, defense should be capped on every maiden, and a melee maiden should be dodge capped. Choosing opponents: You will be offered a choice of three teams to choose to attack. These teams will each be randomly chosen from teams at 50 arena spots above and below you. If you win against an opponent close to your level you will advance ~50 arena points, and if you lose the battle you will lose ~50 arena points. If you win against a team fifty levels above you (if you are 200 on the arena leader list, the opponents 50 levels above you is at 150), you will get advance a maximum of 100 arena points. If you lose against an opponent fifty levels below you, you will lose as little as 1 arena point. For these reasons, there are advantages to selecting the highest ranked opponent available, a victory nets the maximum 100 points and a loss may only cost 1 point. Defensive team wins and losses are scaled similarly, and the first ten wins or losses of the day will count against your point total (with any wins/losses above ten yielding zero points).